Error correction codes (ECC) are used to detect and/or correct errors in received data in order to increase performance and efficiency of systems. Low-density parity check codes (LDPCs) are a class of ECC codes that have very good performance. LDPC codes are used in storage systems, communication systems, and the like to reduce power consumption while allowing higher throughput, and/or increased reliability.